


When being a dealer improves ur life

by RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord work really thank discord.for.it, it's not like people will get it but Oh well, what can I say!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse/pseuds/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse
Summary: Sixnto always loved writing, it was his passion and the biggest dream he ever had and he decided from the young age that he be as awesome as his father!But of course it didn't happen, instead he was threw into the word of illegal gambling, dealing and memes. And to make it all worse his sibling decoded to stumble into one of his deals and almost make them self killed, oh how he hates his life.And to think he could have been a poet....





	When being a dealer improves ur life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLittlePrince123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrince123/gifts), [MikeStellaandBallfromdiscordchat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MikeStellaandBallfromdiscordchat), [RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse/gifts).



> Short explanation: Discord and Bots
> 
> Long explanation at the bottom

~~~~~•°6 years earlier°•~~~~~

Sixnto was in a good mood. He manage to finish the short story he before it was.due with some hours to spare, done his chores and most importantly he can go and play with his sibling as they haven’t played in a long time.

Sixnto happily ran from the garden to the house and speed off to the top floor. Once there, he knocked rapidly on the doors of his little sibling bedroom. He wanted to play and as luck would have it, his sibling opened the doors and grinned at him.

His sibling was the best thing that happened to him, and as he was dragged to their room with them excitedly chatting away, he couldn’t help but admire how animated they were and how animated and full of life they were.   
  
Many on his poems and stories were just them going of on adventures and having so much fun! He loved when they went on adventures, haunts and playing tag! Or OR even better is when they play pretend and he is the greatest writer in the whole of Discordia and they are it’s greatest and mightiest protectors!

THEY WILL BE THE GREATEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!

Nothing shall stop them! No bully, no sad times and no fight! They shall fight against everyone and emerge victorious!

~~~~~•°Present day°•~~~~~  
He huffed as he ran as quickly as he could from the alley. Ignoring the shouts; gunshots and the heavy fall of the boots, he ducked behind bin and stilled; waiting for them to pass.

When he was double sure that no one would follow him, he stood up.and carefully sneaked out of the alley. Once out he dusted himself and casually walked back to the car that was waiting for him across the alley.

He got in, closed the doors and put his sunglasses on, the driver just nodded and started to drive back to the secret location of the crime boss of the Discordia. The Meme Boss.

The ride wasn’t long by any means but it still felt as if it took hours instead of mere 30 minutes. With the adrelanine slowly dying down he decided to take the few. Inures to calm down and think of the mistakes he did that almost costed him his life today: not paying attention of the numbers of people present, and not going through the area before hand.... So many damn rookie mistakes that it’s almost laughable and he is probably going to get a lot of teasing because of it.

When they finally got to the hideout, he fixed his suit and hair best to his abilities and confidently walked towards the elevators where some other dealers that were send out today waited for him.

Some of them nodded their head in greeting and other raised their eyebrows at the state of his clothes; it wasn’t his fault that he looked like that anyway....baka.

The group moved to elevator and selected floor 420 and each of them put on their dank sunglasses, preparing them self mentaly to meet the boss. And so with their dank sunglasses on, weed ready to be smoked and dough in the bags, they were ready to meet the Meme Boss.

They walked through the hall of dead where every old art hanged; there were deerps, several life status of Gabe the dog and grumpy cat next to him. Vale memes and other memes like Sasha Gray were also present in the big and vast hall.

Next they had to put gas masks as they went through the smoke room. There were people going along the walls, smoking; laughing; crying and rolling joints as some started to cry and beg for mercy, just to be silenced by other people passing them more drugs and more joints.

After the smoke room, came the theatre hall where memes, songs and vines were played for the audience strapped to seats. They couldn’t do anything but stare and watch with occasional laugh there and there.

And finally came the office of the Meme Boss. The corridor was empty, save for their little group. The enormous doors at the end of the corridor looked down on them, as if they were nothing but disgusting gum on their shoe. The quick match of rock,paper, scissors concluded that the guy at the front shall knock out the code of today. The quick rapid knocks soon turned into sandstorm and the group joined in by humming.

And soon enough the enormous door opened, and within the glory of the big office, they could see their boss in his entire green glory, smoking a fat cigar, surrounded by anime girls, computer screens and raining cash machines. When he decided to finally looked from the screen of his new IPhone, he smiled at them with the biggest shut eating grin . He stood up and put another pair of dank sungkasses™ on another pair of his sunglasses™

”Bois, WB, I supposed da trip was a success mates?” One of the benefits of being under the wing of the Meme Boss was understanding that there is no use of understanding what he is saying.

”Hello Boss we have gr8 news-” he waved his hand to shut the dealer up. When he did so, Meme Boss decided it is time for dank.

Using the magic of dankest magic and spells to get the suitcases open as they were designed by the great Scott Cawthon and such understanding madness of Mat Pat was needed to be harnessed (done so before hand by the Meme Boss, he wasn’t stupid, just too dank) and when done so, a ritual of ear rape happened for the whole of a second .

And then, the suitcases let out a waterfall of drugs, memes and the money.

As Meme Boss laughed his Spanish laugh, the dealers slowly and careful walked out of the office and leviated off as it was 2 am and they were looking for beans.

The Meme Boss stopped showering in money and turned to him.

”Sixnto, I heard that u made rookie mistake? Not checking the area and having to run through the alley?” Sixnto nodded and squared his shoulders, ready to bolt or for pain to come, “dunt let it happened again boi, now out”

Sixnto nodded and bolted from the office as quick as he could. As if by magic of 404 not found, he was outside the hideout. He jumped onto his motorcycle and speed off with deja Vu playing in the background.

The ride in itself was quite peaceful one, the wind beating on his clothes, the angry people honking at him and old ladies having heart attacks as he passed them by a an inch from their face. It was actually quite relaxing, a nice break away from the rush of reality.

The ride couldn’t last more then 20 minutes, even if it felt like centuries had passed. And he was back in his neighborhood. Opening the garage door from his phone, he slowed down and drove carefuly with his motor into the garage next to his sibling outdoor gear.  
Sixnto closed the garage and went into the hallway that led to the kitchen and the food storage as well as the basement turned small home made gym with mats for Yoga and other stretching exercises his Father is so into since he could remember.

The food storage was, well a food storage and there wasn’t anything particular about it, apart from the little crafty mices that always took some share of their food and in turn kept cats away from their backyard.

The kitchen was a nice place too, quite modern and full of recipes on walls as well as having the ever present smell of freshly baked cookies and cakes. Let’s not forget about the ever present sounds of the washing machine and pile of dishes that no one wants to do but do just for other pile to appear to trace the last one.

His food was in the fridge, he took the plate and put it in the microwave waiting for it to heat up so he could eat his meal. He didn’t hear any sounds in the house, donut was safe to presume that no one had returned yet or was already gone to work, friends or the late night hike through the city. The bip bip sound of his food being ready brought him back from his musing and he took the plate with some heat proof glowed from the microwave and started to dig in into the food.

As he was hungry he eat the food quickly and like a true teen he decided to the best thing in the world and yeet himself into a couch to watch television until he falls asleep. Whilst he indeed when to sleep at seemingly reasonable hour of 7am, he was woken up briefly by his sibling wanting to play Mario carts.Of course after seeing his bloodshot eyes and temper easing above the normal levels of function, the idea was quickly abandoned and he got extra few hours of sleep.

So don’t get him wrong he loved being an older sibling, a guy with a degree and passion for writing,but being a dealer was also a great thing, so many new paths he learned, the money he had and people he met were interesting and gave him a lot of ideas for his stories.

But of course, nothing lasts long.

Especially his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> there is no long explanation.
> 
> also I shall format and recheck everything later on, I'm too tired now so enjoy it!


End file.
